


🌸Le Création - Muffin Trio🌸

by xiemayy



Series: Le Création AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiemayy/pseuds/xiemayy
Summary: Skeppy goes on a journey in this strange realm, and meets his friends on the way.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed | Skeppy/Darryl Noveschosch | BadBoyHalo
Series: Le Création AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750840
Kudos: 23





	1. 《His Arrival.》

**Author's Note:**

> 🌸this is worth it, just read it.

In another place, in another time, Skeppy was lying down on the grassy platform of The Lobby. He woke up minutes ago, but he was too lazy to get up. He turned his head around and saw some flower beds around him, and his attire being a hoodie with armor over it. The hood had crystal horns on it, but he couldn't tell since he was just lying down and touched his head to play with his hair.

Finally, he decided to get up and walk. But a scroll appeared before him. He was curious and surprised, so he went ahead and opened it. What was written was;

_"Greetings, Zak! Welcome to my domain! My Création! You may call me Le Créatrice. Or just Creator is fine._

_You're sent here just for fun by me lol, this is a challente~ For you to get out of here, you need to complete certain tasks and look for your friends. Especially BBH and a6d. Your hoodie-horns will guide you, and I will give you the quests._

_I'll tell you the stuff you need and have._  
_♤ Your hoodie-horns will create a light path of where you have to go._  
_♢ The Crystal on your right hip is your infinite storage. Just tap on it and see what happens._  
_♤ Your weapon is located in your belt. Just imagine any weapon then BOOM._  
_♢ And your armor is well, for protection! This place ain't easy to leave!_

_Just go on and look for your friends._  
_🌸Le Créatrice"_

Skeppy was weirded out, and kept the scroll in his Infinite Inventory Gem. He just went ahead and searched for his friends.


	2. 《A Friendly Meeting》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《The muffinhead Assassin joined your party!》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸hi i was struggling on how to make the story flow ok bye

Skep walked around aimlessly. He just left the lobby an hour ago and had to find his friends. Where to start though? He doesn't know. He sees a funny looking silhouette at the distance and was curious. So he ran towards it.

Running really wasn't a smart move. The "thingy" (as he would call it) was so far away and he got tired halfway. He stopped and a tiny paper slip appeared in front of him. It read:

_"U idot follow ur hornss_   
_🌸Le Créatrice"_

And all he could say to that is "Oh, ok." in a very confused tone. The paper slip poofed away with some sparkles right after he read it. He forgot about the thing about the horns, they create a light trail to guide him, and only he could see the trail. The blue sparkles with the light guided him to a... wasteland?

He poked his horns and asked himself, "Are these things broken?? Why's it guiding me here?" He kept on poking them annoyingly till an another small paper slip appeared in front of him again.

_"gdi sotp. Just follow the trail and you'll see._   
_🌸Le Créatrice"_

He sighed at that and proceeded to walk towards the wasteland and only an hour later, he finally arrived.

* * *

"Wow. This place is wrecked." He muttered to himself. Skep then walked around and felt like... there's someone else here. He heard a tiny bark, and looked at the direction where he thought he heard more barks. Then he heard... a friendly, familiar, but tired voice. "Rat... stop... five more minutes..." The voice said. Skep slowly went to where he heard the voice and saw, him.

The dog was still barking, but he had to at least wake Bad up, and he had just thought of the perfect phrase to yell out. "BADBOYHALO IS A POTATO!"

He kept chanting and chanting, till Bad squinted his eyes, rubbed them and finally woke up. "Stop it you muffin..." Bad groaned and threw something absentmindedly into the air as he got up. They both heard a 'shwing' kind of noise and saw something sharp fly out of Bad's hand. "WAHH! DUDE, CHILL! YOU JUST THREW A KNIFE AT ME!!" Skep yelled. "Wait a kNIFE? WHEN? WHAT? WHERE? HOW?" Bad was clearly unaware from what he just did, but shrugged it off.

Rat barked again and started to nibble on Bad's pants. "Lucy... don't do that. Up you go." He carried Rat up and let her rest on his lap. "Oh yeah, hello Geppy. Why does your hoodie have horns? And why are you wearing armor?" Bad asked. "Actually, I don't know either. And why are you, of all people, in a place like this?" Skeppy motioned to his surroundings and made a "°<°" face. "Ah, well... this place isn't always what it seems, Skeppy. In the next few minutes, this will turn into something how I left it as. :3" Bad petted Rat as he explained. "How you left it as? What do you me-"

And at that moment, Skep was interrupted by blinding light and sparkles. The sandy wasteland floor was replaced by checkered black and red tiles, they were surrounded by red walls with black accents, the rubble of where Bad is sitting on turned into a grand-looking bed, and the mess around them turned into fancy-looking furniture.

Skep's jaw dropped and eyed Bad, who was just calm after that. "How did you know it could do that? Is this the real thing?" "Well, I've been here for almost a week now and yes, this is the real thing. That was an illusion. I've been exploring a lot." Bad shrugged and grinned like he's an expert in this world already.

"Okay, I'm still confused. How is your dog with you here and mine isn't?" Skeppy held onto his head sweating a bit. "Oh! You mean Rocco? He's here too." "WHA- HOW?" "I don't know either. But he's here!" And as he said that, Rocco ran and tackled Skep and knocked him out. All that Skep could mutter was an "Ow".

Bad rushed to the tackled Skeppy and started to pull Rocco up. "Uppy, doggo, uppy!" As he successfully pulled Rocco away, he almost fell over, losing his balance, but he landed on the bed, so he's fine.

Skeppy sat up. "Whelp, let's go find the others. Wanna join me in an adventure?" Skep asked and held his hand out to Bad, he gasped and held Skep's hand, "Yes, Skeppy!"

《The ~~muffinhead~~ Assassin joined your party!》


End file.
